The DragonBall Z Show: Trunks Warns Goku
by Redneck-Buddhist
Summary: Here's my version of the day Trunks told Goku about the future. Rated R for brief sexual content.
1. Default Chapter

The DragonBall Z Show: Trunks Warns Goku  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ. And who does, really? Isn't us, the fans, who truly own DragonBall Z? For we are the ones who.. *BANG* thud!  
  
SETUP: Okay, this obviously takes place when Trunks warns Goku of the androids. If it dosen't.. well then, somebody has been tampering with muh stories!  
  
The gang watched from one side of a crater as Goku talked this purple- haired stranger. Just an hour he had killed Freeza and his father King Cold, and when Goku returned from space he immediatley requested that they talk in private.  
  
The young warrior looked at Goku coldly and said, "Hello, Son Goku. My name... is Trunks."  
  
A confused Goku said, "I thought your name was Mary Ann."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, everybody's always calling you Mary Ann Trunks."  
  
"No, Goku, that's Mirai Trunks."  
  
"Oh, I see Mariah Trunks!"  
  
Trunks just sighed and continued with what he had to say.  
  
"Goku, my name is Trunks. I come from the future. I am the son of Vegeta and Bulma."  
  
"WOW! Bulma and Vegeta!? Y'mean Bulma leaves Yamcha for Vegeta!?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not..."  
  
"Jesus! What kinda skank do you have to be to sleep with an asshole like Vegeta!?"  
  
"Dude! That's my mom!"  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"BULMA!"  
  
"Oh... so that means she had sex with Vegeta, right!  
  
"Y-y-yes, it does! But-but that's not..."  
  
"That's how my son was born, afterall. But then again, you could just be a freak!"  
  
"WHAT!? I'M NOT A FRE..."  
  
"So was she naked when they had sex!?"  
  
"I-I-I'm sure she..., I mean I-I-I mean; CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT THE FUTURE!?"  
  
"Okay..... So in the future when she has sex will she be naked?"  
  
"GOKU!!!" He took a second to calm down and then continued. "Listen closely, because I'm about to tell you about..."  
  
"DUM DUM DUMMM!"  
  
"........ Please don't do that... the future."  
  
"COOL! I love bedtime stories!"  
  
"It's not a story! It actually happened!"  
  
"... Want some popcorn?"  
  
Trunks sighed a great sigh. "Just listen!"  
  
5 MINUTES LATER (3 episodes for those who speak DragonBall Z-ease)  
  
"And that's the future. Well, Goku, do you think you and the Z Fighters can be fully prepared for that?"  
  
".... Hm? I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"Wh-wh...! Weren't you listening!?"  
  
"... You is the opposite of me."  
  
"Oh for Kame's sake! Listen! Androids come..."  
  
"Zzzzzzz!"  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
"What?'  
  
"Androids come and..."  
  
"Zzzzzzz!"  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"ANDROIDS COME AND KILL EVERYONE EXCEPT ME AND GOHAN!!!"  
  
Trunks said that louid enough for everybody on the other side of the crater to hear it. They immediatley started gasping and murmuring and stuff.  
  
"Dammit," said Trunks after he realized what had happened.  
  
"What about me, Mariah? Do I get killed by the androids?"  
  
"No. You die of a heart virus before they even come."  
  
"Oh, don't worry! I'll kick it's ass before it can kill me!"  
  
"Um, Goku I don't think you understand..."  
  
"No, you don't understand! I've defeated many bad guys, so one little virus won't be much for me!"  
  
"B-but, Goku, you can't just..."  
  
"Nope!" interuppted Goku. "I'll kick it's ass!"  
  
Trunks took a bottle out of his pocket and started to hand it to Goku. "Well, here's the antidote just in case..." Before he could finish Goku slapped the bottle out of his hand.  
  
"Don't need it!"  
  
"But, Goku," Trunks said after picking the bottle back up, "These pills will make you feel better and..."  
  
"GASP! You were gonna sell me drugs, weren't you!? Gimme that!" Goku then took the bottle , threw it into the air, and blew it to hell with a ki blast.  
  
"Well, wait to go, Goku! Now I have to go back in time and..." Goku interreupted Trunks by blowing away his time machine with a ki blast.  
  
"HEY!!!" shouted Trunks. "Dude, that was my ride home!"  
  
"I don't care," Goku said proudly, "Just as long as I keep my city drug free!"  
  
"Goku, you're a dumbass!" said Trunks.  
  
"Yep," agreed Goku!  
  
THEND  
  
There ya'll go. Hope nobody lost track of who was who in this story. 


	2. Remastered w Interviews

The DragonBall Z Show: Trunks Warns Goku (Remastered)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ. And who does, really? Isn't it us, the fans, who truly own DragonBall Z? For we are the ones who.. *BANG* thud!  
  
SETUP: Okay, this obviously takes place when Trunks warns Goku of the androids. If it doesn't.. well then, somebody has been tampering with muh stories!  
  
The gang watched from one side of a crater as Goku talked with this purple- haired stranger. Just an hour ago he had killed Freeza and his father King Cold, and when Goku returned from space he immediately requested that they talk in private.  
  
The young warrior looked at Goku coldly and said, "Hello, Son Goku. My name... is Trunks."  
  
A confused Goku said, "I thought your name was Mary Ann."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, everybody's always calling you Mary Ann Trunks."  
  
"No, Goku, that's Mirai Trunks."  
  
"Oh, I see Mariah Trunks!"  
  
Trunks just sighed and continued with what he had to say.  
  
"Goku, my name is Trunks. I come from the future. I am the son of Vegeta and Bulma."  
  
"WOW! Bulma and Vegeta!? Y'mean Bulma leaves Yamcha for Vegeta!?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not..."  
  
"But I thought Vegeta was gay!"  
  
"Wh-what d-do y..."  
  
"But even if he is, what kinda skank do you have to be to sleep with an asshole like Vegeta!?"  
  
"Dude! That's my mom!"  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"BULMA!"  
  
"Oh... so that means she had sex with Vegeta, right!  
  
"Y-y-yes, it does! But-but that's not..."  
  
"That's how my son was born, afterall. But then again, you could just be a freak!"  
  
"WHAT!? I'M NOT A FRE..."  
  
"So was she naked when they had sex!?"  
  
"I-I-I'm sure she..., I mean I-I-I mean; CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT THE FUTURE!?"  
  
"Okay..... So in the future when she has sex will she be naked?"  
  
"GOKU!!!" He took a second to calm down and then continued. "Listen closely, because I'm about to tell you about..."  
  
"DUM DUM DUMMM!"  
  
"........ Please don't do that... the future."  
  
"COOL! I love bedtime stories!"  
  
"It's not a story! It actually happened!"  
  
"... Want some popcorn?"  
  
Trunks sighed a great sigh. "Just listen!"  
  
5 MINUTES LATER (3 episodes for those who speak DragonBall Z-ease)  
  
"And that's the future. Well, Goku, do you think you and the Z Fighters can be fully prepared for that?"  
  
".... Hm? I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"Wh-wh...! Weren't you listening!?"  
  
"... You is the opposite of me."  
  
"Oh for Kame's sake! Listen! Androids come..."  
  
"Zzzzzzz!"  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
"What?'  
  
"Androids come and..."  
  
"Zzzzzzz!"  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"ANDROIDS COME AND KILL EVERYONE EXCEPT ME AND GOHAN!!!"  
  
Trunks said that loud enough for everybody on the other side of the crater to hear it. They immediately started gasping and murmuring and stuff.  
  
"Dammit," said Trunks after he realized what had happened.  
  
"What about me, Mariah? Do I get killed by the androids?"  
  
"N... please don't call me that. *ahem* No. You die of a heart virus before they even come."  
  
"Oh, don't worry! I'll kick its ass before it can kill me!"  
  
"Um, Goku I don't think you understand..."  
  
"No, YOU don't understand! I've defeated many bad guys, so one little virus won't be much for me!"  
  
"B-but, Goku, you can't just..."  
  
"Nope!" interrupted Goku. "I'll kick its ass!"  
  
Trunks took a bottle out of his pocket and started to hand it to Goku. "Well, here's the antidote just in case..." Before he could finish Goku slapped the bottle out of his hand.  
  
"Don't need it!"  
  
"But, Goku," Trunks said after picking the bottle back up, "These pills will make you feel better and..."  
  
"GASP! You were gonna sell me drugs, weren't you!? Gimme that!" Goku then took the bottle, threw it into the air, and blew it to hell with a ki blast.  
  
"Well, wait to go, Goku! Now I have to go back in time and..." Goku interrupted Trunks by blowing away his time machine with a ki blast.  
  
"HEY!!!" shouted Trunks. "Dude, that was my ride home!"  
  
"I don't care," Goku said proudly, "Just as long as I keep my city drug free!"  
  
"Goku, you're a dumbass!" said Trunks.  
  
"Yep," agreed Goku!  
  
THEND  
  
A word from the cast/crew on 'making' Trunks Warns Goku:  
  
SHOWTIME: "Trunks Warns Goku... is the best example of The DBZ Show's transition from the original cartoons to the stories I post on this site. You see, in the original cartoon version that I drew, the whole thing started with Goku saying 'What about me? Do I get killed by the androids?', and then the rest of it was the same as it is here (except for Goku calling Trunks 'Mariah' and Trunks saying 'please don't call me that'). But, uh, one day, I decided to e-mail a friend (who was there to witness the first of the cartoons but had to move to Germany) a written/typed version of it, and I realized, 'Hey! This damned thing needs a better opening!' So I wrote one. It was the same as the version you just read except no 'Goku calling Trunks Mariah'. Now you see, when I draw the cartoons, I'm more concerned with the visual (making people look funny, giving them funny facial expressions, which I'm very good at) than the dialogue. Sure, I'm drawing them to tell a funny story, but I always get more obsessed with how well I draw things. So, when I transfer them to their fanfic state, I realize that some things are funnier when they are seenthen when they are read. So, in order to assure your amusement with the story, I end up focusing more on giving it funnier dialogue than explaining what's going on. And usually that results not only in things being said funnier, but also in NEW stuff being added (there's that damned 'Mariah' shit again). Now, sometimes when I transfer these into fanfic state, my grammar becomes sloppy, and I end up submitting them like that. That's the main purpose behind these remasterings I'm doing. I also, y'know, decided to make fun of dvds by adding interviews at the end of them (like this one) and, starting with Trunks Warns Goku, I've decided to add in new jokes; jokes that weren't in the original posting. Well, that's about all I had to say. We can do one more interview before times up. And since this is his only starring role, we'll let it be Trunks. Take it, Trunksy-Baby!"  
  
TRUNKS: "Um, thanks, Showtime. Well, I don't appear in many episodes, so I guess this was moment in the s..."  
  
SHOWTIME: Welp, times up! Bye! See ya!  
  
TRUNKS: ".................... fuck..."  
  
Never let the laughter die and DON'T vote Bush in '04. 


End file.
